Definitivamente, quizás
by Brunaje
Summary: Basado en la película 'Definately, maybe'. Harry le cuenta a su hija Daisy sus historias de amor, esperando que ella descubra quien es su madre aunque ambos descubrirán algo más que eso. Mi primera historia : Se aceptan reviews :p
1. Cuéntame la historia

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter ni ningún otro personaje, excepto Daisy.

Definitivamente, quizás

**Cuéntame la historia**

Cuando aquel sobre que contenía los papeles de divorcio que yo debía firmar cayó en m mesa no pude evitar pensar en lo que se había convertido mi vida. Ahora pasaba mis días trabajando en el Departamento contra el uso indebido de la Magia, en otras palabras, solucionando los problemas creados por los futuros magos y brujas de Inglaterra. Sí, tal y como había soñado hacer. Por si no lo habéis captado estaba siendo sarcástico. De todas maneras no todo en mi vida es malo, los martes y jueves son mis días favoritos ya que salgo pronto del trabajo y voy a recoger a mi hija Daisy a su escuela muggle. Su madre y yo, como ya sabréis, estamos en pleno proceso de divorcio así que cada minuto que paso con mi pequeño ángel es bien recibido aunque, si hubiese sabido lo que me esperaba ese día, probablemente habría tenido trabajo hasta muy tarde y no habría podido ir a buscarla, pero los niños son imprevisibles y no había manera de que yo pudiese imaginar lo que me esperaba.

La escuela era un absoluto caos y sentí que ese caos me envolvía a mí también cuando Daisy se acercó.

-_Necesitamos hablar_ - ¿Por qué de pronto me sentía como un niño de cinco años frente a su madre que acaba de descubrir que ha hecho algo malo?- _¿Cómo puede un niño ser un accidente? ¿Cómo puedes metérsela a alguien por accidente?_

Oh. Dios. Mío. Ha llegado el momento. LA charla. ¿Qué le voy a decir? No es que sepa que decirle o como ¡a mi nadie me explicó nada! Quizás sólo deba llamar a su madre y decirle que… se lo explique, aunque probablemente me acusará de no cumplir con mis deberes paternales. Bien, se fuerte Harry.

_Eso es__… complicado_ –Mi alegría por haber logrado una respuesta se desvaneció tan pronto la vi sonreír, sabía que algo tramaba y debía actuar rápido antes que dijese alguna barbaridad – _No es que su padre se haya confundido, verás… el accidente es que su madre quedó embarazada. Digamos que estaban practicando, ensayando y el embarazo se adelantó_ - ¡Bien Harry! ¡Vas muy bien!

_Papá, ¿Yo fui un accidente?_ – Había bajado la mirada. Oh, mierda, la verdad no le gustará, no la necesita.

_No, claro que no. Te queríamos, __sabíamos en que nos metíamos._- Sonreí y besé su frente.

Pobre e inocente Harry, pensé que con eso se habían acabado las preguntas del día. Amaba ser padre, pero la curiosidad de Daisy rebasaba límites, siempre tenía algo que preguntar y siempre tenía que ser algo que yo no podía responder. Así que en cuanto llegamos a casa, a mi casa, una nueva bomba cayó:

_Quiero que me cuentes la historia de ti y mi mamá. __Cuéntame como pasó y quiero la historia de verdad no la edulcorada versión feliz y libre de problemas. _

_Algún día te contaré la verdadera historia de tu madre y yo –_ ¡Que no insista más, que no insista más! ¿Dónde esta Voldemort ahora que le necesito? Voldemort… venga, Harry, te enfrentaste y ganaste al mago más tenebroso que ha existido jamás, puedes con tu hija de nueve años.

_Déjame__ adivinar… ¿Cuándo sea mayor? –_ Desde luego era pequeña, pero no tonta así que me puse a reír. – _Soy diez segundos mayor que antes ¿Me la cuentas ya? ¿Tuviste otra novia antes de mamá? Vamos, papá, dime toda la verdad_ – reí otra vez, no saldría vivo de esta. Resoplé y le contesté

_Tuve dos novias serias y otras tantas no tan serias _– me miró de una manera que no supe relacionar con ninguna emoción- _¿Qué pasa?_

_Son… muchas, eras como una puta, pero en versión chico. – __¡_Bien! mi hija me acaba de llamar puta. Desde luego es hija de su madre.

_Mamá también habrá tenido otros novios. Quizás uno tonto y otro malo o… ¡quizás los dos! _– Esto se me está escapando de las manos…- _Quizás tu y ella fuisteis mejores amigos y justo cuando ibas a metérsela a alguien más…_

_Vale, vale_

… _te diste cuenta que la querías_

_¡Hora de dormir!- _¿o debería decir tiempo muerto?

_¡Oh, papá! Sólo quiero saber porqué ella, por qué te enamoraste de mamá…_

_Pues, porqué era guapa, inteligente y divertida_

_¡Claro! Y ahora es fea, tonta y aburrida – ¿_Hay alguna manera de ganar alguna vez?

_No, es complicado. _

_Cuéntame la historia, quizás así descubramos porqué te enamoraste de ella y… todo vuelva a ser como antes –_Eso me rompió el corazón, el divorcio estaba afectando a Daisy más de lo que yo hubiese querido y se empeñaba en juntarnos a mi y a su madre otra vez. – _Necesito saberlo, ¡por favor! _– Oh, no. Cara de corderito degollado y ojitos verdes llenos de lágrimas… ¡No me hagas esto!

_¡De acuerdo! Te contaré la historia, pero no te diré quien es tu madre, lo tendrás que averiguar. Cambiaré nombres y hechos. A ver que tan lista eres. _

_Me gusta, una historia de amor con misterio – _Sonrió con suficiencia y yo no pude evitar reír- _Espera a que me acomode y empieza._

_Muy bien- _la esperé_- Había una vez, antes de que los magos usasen la tele, Internet y móviles…_


	2. Chico del café

**Chico del café**

_-Había una vez, antes de que los magos usasen la tele, Internet y móviles…en 1998 para ser exactos en una casa cercana a Ottery St. Catchpole, un __recién graduado llamado Harry James Potter. Este chico estaba muy enamorado de su novia del colegio, llamémosla…_

_-¡Nina!-_ Saltó Daisy sobresaltándome.

* * *

Flashback:

_-¡Nina_!- Un joven Harry Potter llamaba a su novia. Cuando ella está a su alcance, él la atrae hacia él y la besa.

Pero, el joven Potter tenía un gran sueño:

-_Un gran aplauso para el Ministro de Magia, Harry James Potter_.- dice un solemne Harry frente a un espejo en su habitación.

- _De verdad, Harry, no entiendo porqué tienes que irte a Londres, podrías hacerlo desde aquí o desde el Valle de Godric._- Le espeta una enfadada Nina.

- _No es aquí donde me necesitan.-_ Harry apenas le presta atención, esta ocupado haciendo su maleta.

- _Me preocupa que te cambie_

_- Son dos meses, Nina, sólo voy a ayudar con la campaña del candidato_ –Ella resopla, pero deja el tema cuando ve que el va hacia la chimenea.- _Te amo, Harry Potter. Vete y has lo que debas._

Harry dejó el pequeño pueblo y se fue a Londres, a vivir y para trabajar en la campaña del nuevo candidato a Ministro de Magia confiado de que sería el mejor allí.

_-¡Potter, __tráeme un café!-_ le grita su jefe mientras el chico le hace una mueca.

Las siguientes semanas fueron horribles, era como ser el criado de tía Petunia otra vez y Harry no dejaba de preguntarse que estaba haciendo ahí. Un día le encargaron ir a buscar un informe sobre criaturas mágicas, así que Harry tuvo que ir a la cuarta planta del Ministerio a buscarlo.

_-¿Tiene listo el informe para el candidato Gobliron?_

_- Ahora mismo no puedo atenderle_- dijo una voz que le resultó muy conocida…

- _¿Hermione? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-_ logró decir antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y estrujarla en un abrazo

_-¡Oh, Harry! Trabajo aquí, al menos durante el verano, hasta que decida que hacer. ¿Qué haces __tú aquí?_

-_Bueno, soy el chico del café, de los informes y del papel higiénico_- dijo con cara de fastidio, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione no pudo evitarlo y sonrió también.

-_Vaaale, haré esto como un favor, sólo porqué eres Harry_- se puso a rebuscar en una pila.

_-Hermione, ¿Apoyas a Gobliron?_

_-No apoyo a nadie Harry, en el fondo todos son iguales y ahora mismo yo tengo suficiente con ayudar aquí e intentar avanzar en la liberación de los elfos domésticos. Eso es lo que me importa ahora mismo._

_-¿Pero y los derechos del resto de las criaturas?-_ Harry la miró de hito en hito.

_-Harry, a ninguno de los candidatos les importan los ideales. Siempre culparan a la Wizengamot de prohibir sus medidas, pero solo les importaran sus ambiciones._

_-¡Eso no es verdad!-_ Discutían, pero ambos sonreían, era como estar en Hogwarts otra vez. –_Esto es muy interesante, aunque me has convencido: eres apolítica.- _Hermione no puede evitar una carcajada mientras le entrega el informe.- _Ha sido divertido._

_-¡Adiós, chico del café!_

_-¡Adiós, chica de los informes!_

Esa misma noche mientras Rupert, Norman, Lucy y otros compañeros se divertían, Harry usaba la chimenea del Pub para hablar con Nina.

_-¿Si?_

_-Hola, Nina, soy yo… Harry_.- en su voz se notaba ya que los Wishkys de fuego hacían efecto. _– Ven a Londres, te encantará. Es sorprendente. _

_-Harry, no me habías llamado hasta hoy_- a través de las cenizas podía apreciarse la mueca que Nina le dedicaba.

_-Lo estoy haciendo ahora, ven un fin de semana_- ella no responde, pero su cara cae- _Eh, ¿estás bien? _

_- Sí, es sólo que te extraño, pero intentaré ir. Adiós._

_-Adiós-_ dice Harry, pero ella ya ha desaparecido

* * *

-_No creo que sea mi madre-_ me dice Daisy y comprendo que se refiere a Nina- _parece fría y mimada. No tiene madera de mamá. Pero…_

_- ¿Pero que?- _No creo que esto haya sido una buena idea

- _Hermione sí, es inteligente y te mantiene a raya, quizás ella sea mi madre_.- Yo sólo me río, conozco a Daisy: usará cada expresión para intentar averiguar la verdad- _Eh ¿Quieres chocolate y galletas?_

_-¡Claro_!- con una carcajada me marchó hacia la cocina, esta va a ser una noche muy larga.


	3. Jewel

**Jewel**

Debo admitir que una parte de mí estaba muy ilusionada con la perspectiva de que, a mi regreso de la cocina, Daisy estuviera durmiendo. Para variar, la realidad me decepcionó.

_-¡Has tardado mucho, papá!_ –Se quejó. Si supiera que alargué mi estancia en la cocina todo lo que pude…

_-Es que con eso de la mudanza no encontraba los jarrones_- dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pero ella me miró de forma inquisidora.

_-Esta tarde merendamos con esas mismas tazas__, papá_- Me ha pillado otra vez y no sé si alegrarme por su astucia o esconderme.

_-Ya, bueno… eh ¿Seguimos con la historia?_- ¿Yo he dicho eso? Le entrego su taza decorada con escobas y unas cuantas galletas mientras ella asiente.

* * *

Norman entró en la habitación esa noche sólo para encontrarse que Harry no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre si debía aceptar o no una invitación.

_-¡Debes aceptar, Harry!_- insistió Norman una vez Harry le contó su dilema- _Te ha invitado a su casa y si no vas tu… ¡voy yo!_

Después de mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos, Harry aceptó y a la mañana siguiente se encontró tocando el timbre de una casa en Hogsmeade. Lo que no esperaba era ver a quien le abrió la puerta.

_-¡Vaya! Potter, tu por aquí. ¿Qué te trae?-_ le pregunto un Snape bastante… digamos, diferente (y en bata) en cuanto le vio aunque su tono irónico volvió enseguida- _Anda, pasa y cierra la puerta, sabes hacer eso, ¿no? Si buscas a Jewel estará aquí pronto._

-_No… no quiero ser impertinente, pero ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-_ Snape miró al muchacho con burla.

_-Juego. De verdad, Potter, esperaba que con el paso del tiempo tu cerebro comenzase a funcionar.- _Dicho esto se marchó dejando al chico solo- ¿_Quieres algo de beber_?- gritó desde la cocina.

_- Eh, no. _

_-Vamos, ya no estás en Hogwarts, Potter_- volvió a sonreír con malicia- _¿Y que haces ahora?_- preguntó mientras le entregaba un wishky de fuego y se sentaba en el sofá, frente a Harry- _¿Trabajas?_

_- Trabajo para la campaña de William Gobliron-_ dijo intentando darle importancia.

_-¿No?-_ la seriedad del tono de su ex profesor contrastaba notablemente con la fingida cara de sorpresa que tenía en ese instante- _Sé más de él que nadie._

_-¿Qué hace usted? ¿Sigue en Hogwarts?-_ Inquirió Harry con un interés que no sentía.

_- Mi misión en Hogwarts terminó cuando __tú te graduaste así que ahora me dedico a vivir: bebo, fumo y escribo. _

Así pasaron toda la mañana y poco a poco la tensión se desvaneció, realmente… todo se desvaneció.

_-Despierta-_ Harry se estiró desperezándose y vio a una chica morena sonriendo como si la situación le hiciese gracia- _¿Quieres una aspirina?-_ Le pasó una sin esperar una respuesta. -_¿Qué tal te ha ido con Severus? ¿Te ha tratado bien_?

_-Eh, si, eso creo. ¿Qué hace él aquí, Jewel? No me lo quiso decir…_

_-Es mi consejero_- respondió la joven sonriendo mientras Harry la miraba más confundido que nunca. _-¿Qué te estaba enseñando a ti?_

_-Como ser un hombre de verdad que vive la vida. Creo que le divertía la situación, parecía una conversación entre adulto y niño_

_-Oh y ¿Aprendiste algo?_

_-¿Cómo has estado?-_ Preguntó Harry, evitando así responderle.

_-Bien, Severus es mi jefe en El Profeta. Ahora escribo, ¿sabes?-_ Sus ojos brillaban, se notaba que su trabajo le agradaba.

_-He leído algo y vosotros…-_ Dijo el sin saber cómo preguntar eso realmente

_-¡Oh! Has tardado en preguntarlo_- rió- _Estamos juntos, no deberías juzgarnos._

_-No lo hago, pero mírate: eres guapa, sofisticada y tienes talento…_

_-Por eso necesito un hombre de verdad_- Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron desmesuradamente y pronto sintió unas terribles ganas de salir de esa casa. Ella pareció comprender su inquietud- _Ha estado bien volver a verte, no te preocupes escribiré ese artículo sobre Gobliron_

_-Gracias, Jewel. Ha sido… uh, divertido verte aunque me siento mal por…_ –No pudo continuar ya que, de pronto, ella estaba sobre el besándolo suavemente. Tan rápido como comenzó todo, se acabo y ella se alejo lentamente de él.

_-Lo siento Harry. Tenía curiosidad__. Llámame ¡Adiós! _- Volvió a entrar en la casa dejando al pobre Harry sorprendido en la puerta.

* * *

_-¡Puaj! ¡Papá! ¿No crees que besabas a demasiadas chicas? Aunque Jewel me gusta, es independiente. ¿Qué pasó con Nina?_- Preguntó mi curiosa hija que ahora estaba recostada mi lado en la cama.

_-Nada. Esperé a que me visitase y decidí dar un gran paso…_

* * *

Pasaban las semanas y Harry seguía esperando su oportunidad para destacar en la campaña de Gobliron aunque nadie parecía fijarse en él: seguía haciendo carteles, llevando café y pidiendo informes a todos los departamentos posibles y cuando se le ocurrió preguntar porqué no hacían eso los mismos magos moviendo sus varitas, le dijeron que para eso estaba él.

-_¡Potter!_- su jefe le gritaba otra vez- _Una persona que conozco me dijo que eras relativamente bueno en Hogwarts, ¿es verdad?_

_Sí_- respondió dudoso

_-Bien, te dedicarás a recaudar fondos y, a menos que quieras donar de tu propia_ _fortuna a la campaña, te tocará esforzarte mucho. En otras palabras ¡Te asciendo!_

Obviamente, no todo era tan bonito como se lo habían explicado, pero intentar convencer a la gente para que donase dinero a Gobliron y le votase tenía cierto… encanto. Había ido a una veintena de casas (con la red flu, por supuesto) y sólo le habían echado de dieciocho, estaba tan desesperado que hasta estaba pensado en quitarse ese estúpido flequillo y quitarse las lentillas. Si Harry no podía conseguir esto quizás Harry Potter sí. Hoy era especial, pues el cliente al ser un trabajador del Ministerio iría a verle a él. Aún así la cosa no mejoró.

_-Sí, entiendo su preocupación, pero debe recordar que_…- Harry comenzaba a desesperar, si fallaba esta tarde probablemente tendría que pasarse el resto de su vida repartiendo cafés, pero de pronto la vio y, como si de electricidad se tratase, sintió la inspiración- _el candidato Gobliron viene de un pueblecito llamado Hope (n/a: Esperanza) y eso es lo que él defiende. Durante esta última década hemos vivido tiempos muy tumultuosos: el resurgimiento de Voldemort, una segunda época de terror, su destrucción y ahora toca reconstruir nuestro mundo, devolverle la seguridad y la esperanza de que nos espera algo mejor. Sé que suena muy cursi, pero es lo que pienso._ – Norman le miraba con los ojos como platos.

_-Bien, muchacho,__ me has convencido. Donaré a la campaña. 7500 Galeones de oro.-_ Respondió sonriente el mago.

_-Eso… eso sería grandioso. Gracias, ¡muchas gracias!_

En cuanto el hombre se hubo marchado la sala comenzó a aplaudir, pero cuando Harry buscó con su mirada a Hermione nuevamente… ella ya había desaparecido.

* * *

**¡Hola otra vez! Gracias Aya Nishino por tú review :) No te preocupes, yo también tenía un lio enorme al comienzo (con la película, claro xD). Daisy sí conoce a su madre, lo que no sabe es la historia de amor de sus padres, ya sabes: cómo se conocieron, por qué se enamoraron y ese tipo de cosas que, cuando somos pequeños y si no nos las cuentan, no nos interesan. Además, Harry está cambiando algunas situaciones y obviamente nombres. Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo y que me dejéis un review, por cortito que sea... o pensaré que la historia no os gusta para nada :( **

* * *


	4. Una noche con Hermione

**Una noche con Hermione**

_-Papá, ¿en esos momentos __seguías con Nina?- _preguntó Daisy confundida.

-_Sí, aunque, no nos veíamos nunca a decir verdad_- respondí mirando el suelo.

Eran ya las once de la noche y Daisy seguía empeñada en que le contase mi vida, así que no tuve más remedio que hacerlo…

* * *

Flashback

-_Déme una bolsa de grageas, por favor-_ Pidió Harry al entrar en un pequeño comercio del Callejón Diagon esa misma noche.

-_Son 12 sickles y 20 knuts- La cara del muchacho era de confusión total- No me miré así, no es culpa mía sino de los impuestos_- dijo el vendedor.

-_Hola, Dallas. Dame una bolsa de Grageas Eagles_- dijo una voz tras Harry. No hacía falta que se girase para saber de quien se trataba.

-_14 sickles y 29 knuts_

_-¿Pagas eso por una bolsa de grageas?-_ Preguntó Harry escandalizado. La muchacha ni siquiera se inmutó.

-_No tienen azúcar_- respondió ella simplemente.

-_Vale, son dulces sanos_- dijo Harry sarcástico mientras ella rodaba los ojos- _Si no tienen azúcar deberían costar menos no más, ¿no crees? _

_-Tus grageas son más pequeñas, se acaban antes y eso hace que tú comas más. Así que eres tú el que gasta más- _dijo Hermione mientras le daba golpecitos con el índice en el pecho, Harry parecía asustado, pero cuando ella iba saliendo de la tienda se recuperó.

_-__¡Chica de los informes, creo que estás pagando la imagen del águila!-_ No se dio cuenta que la había hecho enfadar hasta que ella frunció el ceño, se puso las manos en las caderas y dijo:

_-¿Qué apostamos? ¿5__ galeones?_

_-De acuerdo_- juntos salieron hacia El Caldero Chorreante y luego a Londres. Llovía muy fuerte, así que simplemente se apoyaron contra un oscuro portal.

_-Empezamos a la vez. Listos, preparados, ya_- Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras abría la bolsa.

_-Feliz Cumpleaños_- Harry se sorprendió ya que su voz sonó muy ronca. Ella le miró sorprendida.

_-Te has acordado_

_-¿Cómo no hacerlo? He estado un poco ocupado, pero no me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños_. – Ella sonrió y juntos siguieron comiendo. -¿Por qué no has ido a celebrarlo?

-_Rupert iba a llevarme a cenar y a hacerme una fiesta, pero tuvo una oferta de trabajo de último minuto en Manchester que, por supuesto, aceptó_. –Le respondió ella sin ocultar el dolor que sentía por ese abandono. Mientras seguían comiendo grageas, aunque para Harry cada una era una posibilidad de morir pues sentía que se atragantaba cada vez que veía a Hermione coger una con sus finos dedos, llevarla a su boca, introducirla y acabar chupándose los dedos. El carraspeo de ella pronto le sacó de su ensimismamiento – _Prefiere tratar de ser rico y poderoso que ser mi novio. Ahora trata de parecerse a Myron Wagtail _(**N/A: Ya sé que a Harry le gustan las Brujas de MacBeth, pero es que sino no funciona, jaja).**

_-¿Quién es ese?-_ Dijo Harry después de estar un rato asintiendo.

_-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?-_ ella se giró para mirarle con una sonrisa.

_-¿Qué?-_ se defendió el chico- _Cómete una_- eso hicieron, aunque Harry evitaba mirarla.- _¡Oh!_- Hermione sonrió cuando siguiendo la mirada de Harry vio que a este ya no le quedaban grageas. El sacó la cartera y se dispuso a pagarle.

_-¡Vamos, Harry! Me conoces mejor, la satisfacción de saber que t__ú te equivocaste y yo estaba en lo correcto, otra vez, es más que suficiente.-_Dijo ella mientras seguía comiendo grageas.

_-Te llevaré a cenar. Por tu cumpleaños-_ dijo Harry nervioso.

_-¿Una cita?-_ Hermione le miro arqueando una ceja y el muchacho parecía a punto de desmayarse.

_-N-no. Es que… me da pena, quiero decir es tu cumpleaños y no tienes planes_. –Ella sonrió a pesar de eso.

_-No, mejor me llevarás a una fiesta a la que debo ir y no quiero ir sola._

Tras una hora, ambos llegaron a un local del sur de Londres. Era una garita con grandes sofás y músicos étnicos repartidos por la enorme sala. Todos los presentes parecían intelectuales.

_-Yo no pego mucho aquí_

_-Ahora sí-_ dijo Hermione mientras le quitaba la corbata y le abría los tres primeros botones de la camisa. Harry sólo la miraba con una complaciente sonrisa en el rostro.

Como Harry se sentía incomodo acabaron subiendo a la azotea donde le contó sobre Nina y sus proyectos de futuro.

-_Siempre me ha parecido sorprendente como haces eso_- Dijo Harry de pronto, riéndose.

_-¿El que?_

_-Convertir un comentario cualquiera en una regañina o algo negativo con tu tono. Es impresionante_

_-Harry, ya sabes que no quiero hacer eso. Es sólo que me preocupo por ti._

_-¡Lo has vuelto a hacer!_- Dijo él riéndose.

_-¿De verdad?-_ respondió ella

-_Sí, ha sonado como un 'Me tengo que preocupar de ti porque solo no sabes hacer nada'. Algún día me casaré y tendré a alguien que se preocupe por mi, aunque no se si tanto como tú_- añadió riéndose.

-_¡Pero, si ya tienes novia! Y además dices que la quieres, lleváis juntos un tiempo, ¿Por qué no te casas con Nina? ¿Qué te detiene?_

_-Nada- _respondió Harry mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita de terciopelo negro y le enseñaba el anillo a una más que sorprendida Hermione

* * *

_-¡Guau! Nunca me dijiste que hubieras querido casarte antes, papá. Eso __debió ser hace… quince años y tu y mamá os casasteis hace diez_- Dijo Daisy casi tan sorprendida como lo había estado Hermione, yo me limité a sonreír y seguí con mi historia.

* * *

Flashback

Hermione cogió el anillo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-_Se lo daré mañana. En la cena._

_-Dime que no se lo preguntarás frente a un montón de extraños… _

_-Lo has hecho otra vez. ¿Qué tiene de malo?_- Preguntó Harry, ella solo levantó los hombros.

_-Y__…¿Qué el dirás? _

_-No tengo ni idea-_ Harry resopló.

-_Práctica conmigo, soy tu mejor amiga y seré sincera contigo_- Antes de que pudiese contestar, Hermione estaba a un metro de él con una enorme sonrisa. –_Soy Nina, tu novia del colegio ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?-_ Al ver que Harry iba a comenzar a hablar, le detuvo- _¡Arrodíllate!_

_-Ni hablar_- respondió él, pero sonó mucho menos seguro de que lo que pretendía.- _No lo haré. Nina…_

_-¿Si Harry James_?- respondió ella como si se tratase de alguna telenovela.

_- ¡Hermione! No me hagas __reír. Nina, ¿te gustaría… casarte conmigo?-_ Dijo Harry con un tono que sugería que prefería que Voldemort volviese.

_-No. _

_-¡Por Merlín!_- Dijo Harry mientras se revolvía el pelo.

_-¿Te __gustaría casarte conmigo? No te he visto en semanas, no estas emocionado. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides? Renunciar a mi libertad, mi joie de vivre, por una institución que siempre falla_- Harry se estremeció, Hermione realmente se había metido en el papel- _¿Por qué debería casarme contigo, Harry? ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?_ - Dijo ella mirándole a los ojos y él sintió que sus piernas no le sostendrían por mucho tiempo aunque mantuvo su mirada fija en su mejor amiga.- _Por cierto, como te conviertas en un consumista y le permitas un elfo domestico te vas a enterar_… -Tan rápido como vino, la magia se rompió.

_-¡Por Merlín, __cállate!-_ Se alejó de ella aunque seguía mirándola de reojo, vio como volvía a ponerse las manos en las caderas y a resoplar. Sonrió mientras volvía a acercarse a ella. – _Quiero casarme contigo porque eres la primera persona a la que quiero ver cuando me despierto, la única que quiero besar por la noches… po-porque la primera vez que vi estas manos- _cogió las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y vio como ella evitaba mirarle bajando la mirada al suelo_- no pude imaginar lo que sería no sostenerlas, pero sobretodo porque cuando amas a alguien tanto como yo te amo a ti_- Hermione volvió a mirarle, estaba visiblemente emocionada-_ casarse es lo único que nos queda por hacer. Así que ¿te gustaría… casarte conmigo? _

_-Definitivamente_- dijo Hermione, pero su cara se ensombreció y continuo- _Quizás. Lo pensaré._- Se alejo de él- _Llévame a casa, Harry._

Mientras caminaban por las frías calles de Londres recordando sus aventuras en Hogwarts, Hermione se colgó del brazo de Harry y la incomodidad que les había invadido desde la 'falsa-proposición' desapareció.

_-¿Quieres t__é?-_ Preguntó Hermione surgiendo de la pequeña cocina de su apartamento.

-_Claro, me encantaría_.- Harry miró las estanterías llenas de libros y sonrió. Hermione nunca cambiaria. Aunque hubo algo que le llamó la atención.- _¿Por qué tienes tantas copias de Jane Eyre?_

_-Es una larga historia-_ le respondió ella mientras ponía una bolsita de té en cada taza.- _Para mi décimo cumpleaños quería un par de pendientes de oro, pero mi abuelo me regaló una copia de Jane Eyre con una dedicatoria en la primera pagina. En ese momento no me importó, porque estaba enfadada por los pendientes, pero… ese fue el ultimo regalo que me dio_- dijo ella sin parar de preparar el té, pero con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

_-¿A que te refieres?-_ pregunto Harry confundido.

-_Murió tres semanas después en un accidente de coches. _

_-Lo siento, es terrible_- Dijo Harry sintiéndose estúpido por haber preguntado.

_-¿Has __leído Jane Eyre?- _Pregunto Hermione y, cuando levanto la mirada, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-_Yo lo leo cada año, cada vez es diferente, me dice cosas diferentes.-_ Le entregó la taza de té- _Cuando me fui a Hogwarts, un año y medio después, mis padres se mudaron de casa y el libro se perdió. Cada vez que paso por una librería de segunda mano compro una copia del libro- _Se sentó junto a Harry y él le sonrió con ternura – _Sé que no lo encontraré, pero es un hábito ya._

_-¿Qué es esa __música que suena?-_ Dijo Harry incómodo con la cercanía de Hermione.

-_Es Myron Wagtail de las Brujas de Macbeth. ¿Te gusta?-_ Él sólo asintió.

Media hora después, con la música de las Brujas de Macbeth aún sonando, Harry y Hermione se encontraban hablando como en los viejos tiempos o, quizás, más cómodamente ya que Harry estaba sentado sobre el sofá y Hermione estaba atravesada con la cabeza en un cojín que descansaba sobre el regazo Harry.

_-¿Te burlas de mi?-_ Pregunto Harry imitando a un mafioso italiano.

_-S__í-_ dijo Hermione entre risas.- _No te preocupes Harry, es fácil quererte._

_-Eso es muy cierto_- respondió el muchacho.

_-Me pregunto si quieres que la gente te quiera aún más. _

_-Eso también es verdad, otro punto_- Hermione le miraba fijamente desde abajo y la garganta de Harry se secó, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba giro la cabeza bruscamente.- _¿Tu que harás después? Eres muy lista como para ser la chica de los informes el resto de tu vida…_

_-¡No lo sé! Hay tantas opciones: auror, medimago, funcionaria en el Ministerio, profesora en Hogwarts,…-_ se giró dándole la espalda a Harry. De un salto se sentó- _¿Sabes que quiero hacer? Ir a lugares de los que no se nada._

_-¿Eso existe? ¿Un lugar que tu no conozcas?-_ Hermione le ignoró, pero le pegó una colleja igualmente_.- Tengo dinero ahorrado_- Dijo con un tono soñador que Harry le recordó a Lucy- _Pero, no puedo dejar a Rupert._

_-Sé que no es asunto mío y que, probablemente, esta hablando una sobredosis de teína, pero deberías dejarle_- dijo Harry mirándola.- _Eres demasiado buena para él_- Ella le miró.

_-¿Sabes lo que es genial? Tú y yo. Nos podemos sentar aquí sin tener que preocuparnos por coquetear o por la atracción… Es muy bueno_. –Harry asintió y se quedaron mirando unos segundos, de pronto Hermione se inclinó hacia él y le besó apasionadamente.


	5. La pedida frustrada

** La pedida frustrada**

Cuando la falta de aire se convirtió en un serio problema, Hermione y Harry pararon en seco. Lentamente el muchacho de ojos verdes abrió los ojos y se separo de ella de un salto.

-¡_Tengo que irme_! – Se puso la chaqueta y se marchó dejando atrás a una perpleja Hermione.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres al amanecer no paraba de cuestionarse sobre ese beso, lo que había significado y porqué lo había hecho. El pobre chico estaba hecho un lío, pero las cosas iban a complicarse aún más. Cuando entraba en El Caldero Chorreante, vislumbró a Nina y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que correr escaleras arriba; al llegar, le esperaban ella y Norman.

-_Harry, hola, quería sorprenderte, tome un tren temprano_ –dijo ella alegremente

-_Es genial_- dijo él sin respiración y poco convencido.

-_Le contaba Nina que ahora eres parte del equipo avanzado_- Norman sonrió con malicia.

-_Genial, es genial_- Decía el muchacho intentando recuperar el ritmo cardiaco.

_-¿Estas bien?-_ preguntó Nina confusa.

-_Sí, sí, es sólo que hice ejercicio y me vine corriendo_- la expresión en los rostros de Nina y Norman no tenía precio, aún así este le deseo buena suerte cuando se marchó de la habitación que ambos compartían.

Lentamente, Harry se sentó en su cama y Nina hizo lo mismo a su lado, se besaron y Harry no pudo evitar notar que esta vez no había mariposas ni fuegos artificiales.

-_Sabes diferente_- la afirmación de Nina le provocó un ataque de tos.

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

-_Pues que no sabes como siempre_- Harry sintió que las orejas le ardían y bajo la cara avergonzado.

-_Debe ser el agua. En Londres no tiene la misma calidad que en el pueblo_ –Incluso él se rió ante la poca consistencia de su excusa.

-_Vamos a caminar_- dijo Nina y Harry, agradecido por el cambio de tema, la siguió.

* * *

Se dirigieron sin prisas a St James Park donde se entretuvieron mirando a las ardillas y paseando sin rumbo.

-¿_Te he contado alguna vez cómo mi padre le pidió a mi madre que se casara con él? Sirius me lo contó, pienso que es una historia muy bonita._ –Cuando Nina negó, el continuo_- Papá iba a encontrarse con ella en Regent's Park, pero antes de llegar se encontró con una exnovia, Caroline Fink. Hablaron, se miraron y todos los sentimientos regresaron. Papá pensó que podía escapar en ese mismo momento con ella y ser feliz. Pero, miró arriba_ – Harry miró a Nina quien se movía nerviosa- _y vio a mi mamá caminando hacia él y supo que no tenía ninguna razón para estar asustado. ¿Entiendes?_

_-¿Soy Caroline Fink o tu madre?-_ preguntó Nina entre nerviosa y confusa.

Harry sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y se arrodilló frente a ella recitando las mismas palabras que horas antes le había dicho a Hermione.

-_No, no, Harry, levántate. Espera, espera, tenemos que pensar bien sobre esto_- Harry seguía hablando a pesar de las interrupciones de Nina- ¡_Harry! Me acosté con Malfoy_ – el muchacho paró de golpe y se levantó.

-_Teníamos un plan_- Dijo simplemente, abatido.

-_No, Harry, tú tenias un plan. Yo sólo fingía. ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que te importa que no quieres lo mismo? _

-_Acostándote con su peor enemigo-_ dijo el sarcástico.

-_Lo siento, Harry._

_-¡Por Merlín! Me estas matando._

_-No, te dejo ir Harry. Has todas esas cosas maravillosas que quieres hacer, cumple tus sueños. No quiero que me odies, créeme_. –Le acarició el pelo mientras sonreía dulcemente.

* * *

Días después, se realizaron las elecciones que dieron como vencedor a Gobliron. La oficina estalló en gritos y aplausos tan pronto entró la lechuza, pero Harry permaneció sentado sobre su escritorio, triste y solitario. Hermione apareció de la nada, sujetando un vaso de whisky de fuego.

-¡_Felicidades!-_ Su sonrisa iluminó el lugar y por primera vez en días, Harry sonrió.- _He oído que te pidieron que quedaras, debes estar muy contento._

- _Sí, lo estoy. Soy muy feliz. _

_-¡Honestamente, Harry! Tienes una cara que advierte que es mejor esconder tijeras, cuchillos y cualquier objeto cortante- _ella volvió a reír.

-_Estoy bien, de verdad. No me gusta la música.-_ Inspiró profundamente- _Siento lo de la otra noche._

_-No es nada –_ su voz sonaba apenada mientras hablaba mirando al suelo_- Espero no haberte causado problemas con Nina. Además, tú y yo… sería como Croshanks y un ratón._

-_Agua y aceite_ – Dijo él captando que ella se refería al afán de ambos por tener la razón.

-_Lennon y McCartney_- Harry la miró extrañado.

-_Eran buenos juntos._

_-Sí, mientras estuvieron juntos y después no pudieron ser ni amigos _–Harry se puso a reír.

-_Nosotros podemos mejorar eso.-_ Dijo Harry seriamente mirándola con tal intensidad que ella sonrió y bajó su mirada.

_-Claro que sí. Ahora vamos a bailar. _

_-No, yo no bailo-_ Hermione rodó los ojos y Harry la contempló absorto durante unos minutos.

_-¡Vamos!_

_-Vaaaaale_ –dijo él intentando sonar derrotado mientras ambos se dirigían a la improvisada pista de baile.

* * *

**Sé que es corto, pero estoy ocupadísima últimamente. Os prometo que antes del finde tenéis un capitulo largo.**


	6. Nueva vida

**Nueva vida**

**Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni Definately, Maybe son de mi propiedad, yo sólo hago una adaptación.**

* * *

- _Uhm, tacho a Nina. No puedo creer que se acostara con tu enemigo_- La suave voz de Daisy me sacó de mis pensamientos. Estaba sentada a lo indio sobre la cama, sosteniendo en sus piernas una hoja con los nombres y cualidades de cada chica que había mencionado.

_-Yo tampoco_- Dije mientras le entregaba una cajita de zumo.

_-Nos quedan Hermione y quizás Jewel ¿no hay nadie más?-_ Preguntó con una cara que no admitía una respuesta positiva.

_-No, estaba demasiado ocupado. Cuando eligieron a Gobliron, Norman y yo creamos nuestra propia empresa_- sonreí ante la cara de sorpresa de Daisy- _No era mucho, pero aconsejábamos a todo el mundo: políticos muggles y magos, cualquier cargo. _

_-Eso es interesante, papa, pero ¿Qué hay de las novias y de mamá_?- la paciencia no era el fuerte de Daisy y últimamente parecía escucharme tanto como su madre.

_-Salí con unas cuantas chicas, nada serio la verdad. _

_-¿Y Hermione? ¿Qué pasó con ella? _

_-La semana que Myron Wagtail murió, dejó a su novio. Se fue de viaje, tal como siempre había soñado. Y, tal como le pedí, me envió postales de todos y cada uno de los sitios donde fue. También escribíamos cartas. No nos podía separar ni el hecho de que vivíamos en dos mundos distintos. Éramos grandes amigos. Me sentía algo solo, pero ella me dejó sus libros y…_

_-¿Guardas todo eso?_

_-¿Porqué lo preguntas?_- ¿qué tenía eso de importante?

_-Respóndeme__, papá._

_-Si, está todo en una caja en el altillo_- La vi anotar algo más en su libreta, pero cuando intente leerla, la cerró.- _¿Sigo?-_ Asintió _– Ese mismo año fue el cambio de siglo y Londres entero se preparó para ello, hubo una renovación total y no sólo entre los muggles. _

HH--HH

Norman y Harry tenían una importante reunión de trabajo, su primer trabajo realmente grande desde Gobliron. La emoción reinaba en la oficina y eso se notaba en Harry, más sonriente que nunca.

_-Correo para ti, Jefe_- Nigel se acercó a él moviendo de un lado a otro un ostentoso sobre amarillo- Es una invitación para la presentación del nuevo libro de Snape.

_-¿Lo has abierto?-_ Nigel asintió mientras Harry rodaba los ojos y se alejaba.

HH--HH

Harry subió con lentitud las escaleras que llevaban al salón donde un emocionado Snape daba una conferencia. Con cuidado, se apoyó en una columna y se sorprendió al ver salir del otro lado a Jewel.

_-¿Harry?-_ le sonrió_- Es mi poción favorita, muy estimulante. Te ves más… mayor, más masculino._

_-¿Gracias?- _la sonrisa se borró del rostro del consternado Harry- _Es bueno verte. _

_-¿Cómo está Nina?_

_-Está bien, supongo. Ahora protagoniza la vida de alguien más. ¿Cómo está el profesor?_

_-Está bien, no deja sus vicios, pero está bien. Ya no estamos juntos, por mi bien… o eso dijo_- Jewel se acercó más él- _ahora escribo artículos para El Profeta._

De pronto, el silencio inundo la sala y Harry reaccionó. Se había acabado y Snape se acercaba a él tan amenazante como siempre.

_-Harry Potter_- se acomodó a su lado y le ofreció un vaso de Wishky de fuego- _es bueno que hayas venido. Me han dicho que estás haciendo una campaña para Stan Shunpike. ¿Por qué para alguien tan tonto? Según creo recordar, eres un chico de principios- _sonrió sarcástico, Harry se sintió afortunado cuando vio a Jewel acercarse a ellos.

_-¿Eres amable?- _Le preguntó al profesor.

_-Lo intento._

_-Stan no es malo, ha ido escalando, trabajo en el autobús noctámbulo y creó su propia empresa, además nos ayudó en la guerra._

_-Es un idiota- _dijo simplemente Snape – _Belleza, ideales, amor… nada de eso significa algo ahora. Todo es poder y dinero. _

_-Profesor, con todo mi respeto, usted siempre ha estado obsesionado con el poder_- Harry vio como Jewel se alejaba un poco a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

_-Eso lo dices porque __tú no tienes nada, Potter. Ni siquiera ambición. Tengo una idea: deja que Jewel escriba un artículo sobre Stan para El Profeta. _

_-No me fío. ¿Qué ganará usted?_

_-Lo hago por amor_.

-HH--HH-

_-¡Sabía que Jewel regresaría! Aunque no creí que pudiese ser mi mamá. Ahora está comenzando a gustarme_- Miré a Daisy con sus ojos verdes rebosantes de júbilo y volví a preguntarme por qué estaba haciendo esto _-¿Tuvisteis alguna cita? _

_- No, quería, pero estaba escribiendo el artículo. _

-HH--HH-

Jewel escribió el artículo esa misma semana y todos quedaron impresionados por su talento y lo bien que hablaba de Stan Shunpike. Eso incluía a Harry, quien no tardó en llamarla para ir a cenar.

_-¿Seguro que está bien?_

_-Es perfecto, Jewel. Aunque hay una cosa: "Harry Potter, intenso y atractivo como un niño"-_ Jewel comenzó a reírse.

_-Originalmente era "Harry Potter tiene hipnóticos ojos verdes y un cuerpo muy en forma gracias al quiditch, tanto que llama la atención", pero me hicieron cambiarlo._ – Confesó fingidamente apenada.

_-Tu eres emocional e insegura_ –respondió él burlándose.

-HH--HH-

-_Comenzamos a salir. Era divertido, le gustaba comprarme ropa y salir a cenar. Oíamos música clásica, __trabajábamos y vivíamos juntos. Funcionaba_. – Nuevamente observé a Daisy escribir en su libreta.

_-¿Es mi madre?_

_-Déjame seguir, pequeña impaciente-_ sonreí – _Seis meses después nos avisaron que Snape estaba enfermo y Jewel corrió a su lado, como siempre. Conmigo no fue muy amable, no es que alguna vez lo haya sido. Le dio nueva información sobre Stan y le encargó un artículo. Jewel no pudo negarse, no quiso negarse. Yo no sabía nada._

-HH--HH-

_-¿Harry Potter?-_ Harry no imaginaba quien podía susurrar su nombre de esa manera.

_-Soy yo._

_-Quiero verte ahora_- Demandó la misteriosa voz susurrando _– Lo sé todo sobre ti, quieres escucharme-_ Harry se movió cauteloso por el hall del hotel y, de pronto, cayó en la cuenta.

_-¿De verdad?-_ sonrió, el color había vuelto a sus mejillas- _¿Con quien hablo?_

_-Encontrémonos__ abajo_- la voz continuaba susurrando – _Estoy cerca, muy cerca_ – Harry daba vueltas sobre si mismo mientras inspeccionaba el hall, no había nadie que conociese. _– Tibio_- se acercó a las escaleras _– Estás caliente_- susurró la voz estallando en risas al igual que Harry que comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar junto a Hermione.

_-¡Te pillé!-_ Le dijo mientras la envolvía en un caluroso abrazo _– ¡No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos!-_ dijo Harry aún dando vueltas con ella en sus brazos.

* * *

**¡Sorry! No tengo perdón, jaja. Siento el retraso, pero tengo un viaje que preparar, un trabajo espantoso que quiero que acabe ya y exámenes las dos primeras semanas de septiembre. ¿Qué os parece la historia? Harry tiene cierta debilidad por una de las chicas, ¿verdad? ¿Quién será la madre? Os aviso que hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia, dentro de unos capítulos (tres si no me falla el cálculo) sabremos quien es la madre y luego hay un par más para arreglar la vida de Harry, ya sabemos que este muchacho es un desastre. Gracias por vuestros reviews, nos vemos a final de semana (de verdad de la buena). **


End file.
